


Homemade Liquor

by Papur



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papur/pseuds/Papur
Summary: When in the middle of stressed moment, Mirage and Crypto decided to have a drink.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 26





	Homemade Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Korean Translation available @ http://posty.pe/5cmimc  
> Twitter: @5percent_APX

Drink it up, pour one again, it was hard to notice how many shots I took and how long has it been. Well, I rarely had a chance to drink properly so I drank every shots Elliott gave me. At last, had to digest his words with dizziness in my head.

"So, so, whil, whillle a, ago, that douchbag said to me,"

"Huh…?"

Twisted at it's limit, Elliott's word was so hard to catch. His word was always were. Ah, his face all soften and blurry. Made me feel something that I can't explain straight. Rim of his eyes were reddened, moist on his lips, mouth coming to a ring shape just to release a deep sigh. All of it was making me somewhat uncomfortable. Elliott noticed me paying attention to other things when he was middle of talking some nonsense.

"Wait…Hyeon…Are you listening me?"

My head hurt, so I just gave a nod. I-ammmm. With effort, the mouth just spat out the words without thinking before. I didn't want to drink because of these things... Sometimes, Elliott's offer is un-declinable. Everytime I notice that after getting one. From little while ago, Elliott's bloody lips were only thing I could see. Made me go crazy.

"Rrrreallllllly?"

Yes, the sight is maddened. Get a fuckin grip, don't to anything dumb. Don't do anything stupid. But oh, how easily the effort goes puff. Moreover, Elliott seemed not give a shit about my status quo. If he did, he wouldn't come this close to me. Like this. Right now, blowing alcohol scented breath at me. Just one step far. This is all just because of……the scent. After endless self-rationalizing, I decided to grab that idiotic face and pull him close. Elliott, who were standing back at our fake-bar thingy, which was made with desk and liquor bottles, dragged so easily and gave him to me. One of the bottles fell and made a clear noise.

"Uuunhh?"

Looking at him with his cheeks all grabbed in my hand like a pufferfish, was dumb but also cute in it's own way. That's why I kissed him. When I did, the booze we were having together tasted with him vividly. A bit dumb nerves helped me not to feel the sharpness of his teeth. Almost crashed lips and tongue hurt, maybe ripped a little. I chose to ignore and take his tongue instead. Ah, his moan came from his body. That noise was so lovely that I had to drag my teeth into his tongue slowly. When our saliva stuck together and when we sometimes broke the kiss to get air, I let him go. Both chest heaved with short breath, Elliott looked so dazed now. Almost like someone lost a soul. When I nudged his lips with my finger that was when everything became real again.

"t's bi…tterrr. Biter and it stings…"

"Elli-ott."

My head feels like it is full of rocks. Heavy. The only thought left there was Elliott and me, alongside this moment. My heart stung, though the alchol scent through my nose made every single little concern to go afloat. That Elliott is by my side made me happy. Happiness-so long for me to feel that again, but numb nerves refused to judge it. My mouth opens unconsciously. Elliott was looking at me, just barely having the state of recognizing his name. His eyes, blinking.

"…사랑해."

"……"

His motionless response pushed me to talk again. The mother-tongue, words of the family. I didn't even thought about why he was not responding, that way.

"사랑해."

Weird, how I felt almost like I want to shed a tear. It didn't.

"That, is nice thing to say. …I know that."

Elliott hiccuped. One word after another, his sound came along. Having his eyes half-closed, his attempt to make reply was sad but beautiful. He came close, one step, another step. The steps I couldn't dare to make, here he is walking straight to me. I desire him. I nod. My mind getting drugged by these liquor told me to grab him, take him. I dare to refuse it.

I pushed him during my finger fumbled his shirt collar. Glasses fell onto the desk, leftover drink spilled to the ground. Made a mess. Two liquor which had different shade mixed and kept dripping to the floor. Cleaning? Later.

"……Hmm…"

Elliott rolled his eyes, thinking something. But next moment, that look became blurry as his half-closed eyelids came under. Kiss me. Even during that words he tries to kiss me first. I couldn't even measure how precious he became to me. When he pushed his lips to my cheeks his beard felt itchy. But well, it wasn't that bad compared to the scar somewhere in my mouth. Leaning his face, he pecked small kisses to me. When I kiss him on the lips again, weird chill came down to my spine.

My hand got swift, pushed down to his clothes. Don't think about anything else. As my touch slips his back and waist, he shuddered. I wanted to make him not able to do nothing, however myself was drunk as hell-wasn't easy task. The shuddering came through his body, gave me a nice feeling. His shirt clung to my finger messily. When he lifts his weist suddenly it became more comfy. Not enough time to undress him. I wanted to bite him…and pound him, make him eventually cry. Desire that I never knew I had coiled inside me. I let his lips go after biting it. My lips were now pursuing his body. Going down through the line, biting his stomach, under his chest. Normally I would just let go after biting him lightly, but today I pushed my teeth untill the pressure counted to me. Wanted us to be a mess together. To think about nothing. As I bite and lick his skin all flustered, he made small noises. Elliott constantly tries to pull me close. He didn't like the situation that he is doing almost nothing. Still, I kept my grounds and did whatever I please.

"Ugn, Hyeon, St, stop, here-"

'Elliott never gets quiet.' Though I thought that I catch him that way quite often. Wish only sound that falls from his mouth was all moaning, unconsciously.

"Elli…ott, Elliott. E-lliott."

Some liquid that could be an alcohol or maybe a sweat, helped my hand slip into his pants. When those hands touched tight ass-it was over. Soggy kiss started again. The remains of the booze is now almost gone, just his sticky lips welcomed me. When I pushed him before, his legs were spreaded I was able go in the middle. That was why if I move my hips slightly our hard length was rubbed in between just few fabrics. Without noticing, I shoved my hips hard. Full of want. As my back arches and more, Elliott followed my move. He should be the true nature of my stray desire. No, it must be. Mesmerized by his scattered hair and breath, I notice his eyes shiny. How strange. Actually it was half-lidded. Because I couldn't bare more now, I pushed my cold hand between his buttcheek. My index, middle finger pushed into his skin. His ass became hard, unwelcoming this unwanted intruder. I tell him with surprisingly low, growling voice.

"Re……lax."

"Hah, hngh…uh…"

Elliott was trying. He lowered the pressure of his butt, made it possible for me to slip my finger in through rugged hole. When I did, he fuckin begged. Just, hurry, Hyeon, put it in. Normally I would have ignored it but I just couldn't. To be close and attached to Elliott, I was going crazy. Again, my head got dizzy and I felt my bulge getting bigger. Elliott reached his hand into my mouth. I let him do it. His greedy fingers got a handful of my weak spot inside my mouth. As he touches my tongue, my saliva drooled over his finger. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him side. Was easy because of his help. Well, our goal was the same, so…

He tried so hard to flip open my pants. I left him do the work and tried to undress Elliott's pants whole, though because of his tight ass, it was so hard. Thinking it was way faster than doing it, was another reason. Sweat was smearing on my forehead.

"Damnit…"

Couldn't bare, Elliott himself helped to undress. Come on, soggy hair was all over his face. Wavy hair was shining. I unzipped my pants and hold my member. Then I pushed myself close to him. Without a inch. I moved mine slip though his cheek. When the tip touched rim of his hole, he started to breathe faster. His back shudders. As I put it in slowly his breath and mine goes together, louder.

"Aah-shit."

Even though his body was relaxed, it was hard because his muscle got nervous of that little movement before. Instead telling him to relax more, I laid affectionate kisses to his face. All over. Usually Elliott did those a lot. With enough power, I was able to put it in till the hilt goes in entirely. It was like getting high. Satisfaction swept me. Solely holding him in my arms, maybe a bit cowardly thing to feel. But right now, that gave me pleasure. Elliott was moaning at the painful intercourse so I tried to comfort him. His voice began to change. I tried so hard not to move harder, though my desire made me do otherwise. Wild, rough breath came out.

"Hah, ah, argh-"

"Ugh, hah-"

Both of us moaned, filling the air of the room. I forgot my concern of someone might hear, and I pushed harder and deeper. Running him to edge. Because Elliott was leaning sideways, it was easy to push in. Suddenly, Elliott grabbed my shoulder.

"Hyeon, ahh, your, face…"

I knew what he wanted. So I took his hand and leave a bite on his palm. After, I turned him to face me leaving him having me inside. Elliott gave a cry but I didn't care. Alcohol-scent head gave the authority to animalistic instinct. At least I said that to myself. The more Elliott cried, the more I felt weird pleasure over me. When our eyes met, Elliott hiccuped again. Half of his face was all red due to the pushes. Think I got his sweet spot, he tugged my shirt collar and kissed me. Almost slurpy.

"More…, again."

"Kngh, ah-"

Middle of everything, suddenly Elliott tug his heels on my waist between kisses. He gasps, as I close my eyes and slide my hands to untouched hard member of his which was almost touching his stomach. I jerked him and he started to moan again. When I rubbed the tip, it could have been hurt, but he didn't care and moaned in pleasure. Till I fall over him after letting myself inside him, he was still crying and I shoved mine gently for him to cum.

"Haaaaah, uh…"

"………Ah…"

Elliott came after a few more push. I held my hair that was all sweaty. It was a chaotic sex. Desk was already messy but now everyone could know that someone had sex here. But I didn't want to let him go. Again, once more…I looked at him after biting his shoulder and met his gaze. I knew that this drowsy eyes had the same fire like me still.

Our night with the drinks was not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of feedback are welcome! Twitter mention is the best.  
> Could include some grammar mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
